A Returned Favor
by sio-san
Summary: This is another one of my 1xR fics. I normally never write anything involving rape so if you don't like that kind of thing...don't read this...also...there is a bit of language :-)....just don't flame me please...hope you enjoy


A Returned Favor  
  
By Siobahnne Tyler  
  
Disclaimer: Sad to say....I don't own gundam wing as much as i wish i did. Then again we all wish we did, anyway...hope you enjoy the fic, I'll try not to corrupt the characters too much...Please don't sue, I blew all my money on anime.  
  
  
  
  
-Part 1-  
  
  
Relena looked out through the jet window and sighed. It was the A.C. 203, five years after the last Khushreneda.  
Everyone around her seemed happy. Her brother Milliardo, preferably called Zechs, had married Noin three years ago and they  
were expecting their second child in two months. Duo and Hilde were engaged and they were running the only gas station/shop  
known to the Sanc kingdom. Trowa and Catherine and also Quatre and Dorothy had both recently married in a double wedding.   
Trowa and Catherine ran a circus that traveled through Eastern Europe and Quatre and Dorothy were back on colony L-4 taking   
care of the Winner family estates.  
Relena was unhappy though. She loved her Kingdom and would do anything for it but she didn't have the one thing she wanted   
most, a family of her own. She was 23 and still waiting for Heero Yuy to come back. The world thought him dead but deep in her  
soul she knew he was still alive.Relena was about to stand when she heard something behind her and then felt the tip of a gun  
between her shoulder blades.  
"What's going on?" She demanded.  
"Our boss wants to have a little fun with you little lady so you better not make me have to hurt you all that bad," a deep male voice said behind her.  
"Do you know who I am?" She asked.  
"Of course, your princess Relena but that will get you no where with us. Now don't move."  
Relena gasped in shock and started to turn around as the butt of the gun connected with her skull, turning the world back.  
"Told you not to move."  
  
***  
  
Heero opened his eyes slightly. Sun was shining through an open window and brightening the room. Getting out of bed   
he went straight to his computer, Duo and Hilde needed some bookkeeping so because they had let him stay with them he had  
agreed to help. Finally, after about five years, it was as if he had returned to the real world. Heero had spent those five years  
thinking and pushing himself to the limits. He had torn himself down and then built himself back up. Heero liked the new him.  
He wasn't afraid to smile anymore, he wasn't afraid to care. He had done everything for himself and for one other. A blue eyed  
girl, correction: woman, who had made him want to act human. Thanks to her the so-called "Perfect Soldier" had become more   
like a regular man.  
Heero finished with the acounts and then shut down his computer. Getting up he walked to his closet. Pulling out a green  
tank top and a pair of jeans he quickly got dresses and left his room.   
Duo heard Heero coming into livingroom, "Heero come out here, you need to see this."  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"On the TV, come over here and see," Duo answered.  
Heero walked over and sat down on the couch. Looking at thre TV, he stiffened.  
"Today, Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom was abducted. When her jet landed the so-called crew toted her  
off. It is rumored that the group behind this is P.A.P. Corporation, also known as the People Against Peace..." The TV announcer  
continued.  
"How could this have happened," Heero demanded in sudden rage. "Where were her guards?"  
"Heero, I got a message from the Preventers. Wufei and Sally want our help in order to get back the princess. Her   
guards were there. It seems that the P.A.P. has apparently infiltrated the Preventers. Wufei doesn't think they will kill her her  
but we have no way of knowing what they will do," Duo explained.   
"I'm going after her," Heero stated.  
"I know. We are going to let you go ahead first but we'll be around for backup. you need to keep us all updated   
thoroughly."  
Heero nodded. "Tell Wufei, mission accepted."  
  
***  
  
Relena moaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her head was pounding. Where was she? The she remembered what had   
happened. Forcing her eyes to open she looked around. She was in some kind of room or cell. It was dark and damp. She tried   
to move but found her hands and feet tied.   
"Damn," She moaned.  
Closing her eyes once again, she heard a latch click and suddenly a bright light filled the room.   
"Who's there?" Relena demanded while she blocked her eyes from the light.  
"Greetings Princess Relena, I am Colten Arashi, Leader of the P.A.P. We need to have a little talk," He told her.  
Relena felt hands draggin her to her feer and pulling her out of the room. Soon after she was in another room, still tied   
and slouching in a wooden chair. From the looks of things it was a large bedroom but her eyes were still unsteady and she couldn't  
tell.  
"Get this straight Princess. I need information and your going to give it to me or I'm going to turn into a really nasty   
person. You don't want that to happen do you?" Colten asked.   
Relena let her eyes clear untill she could see the man's face. He wore an eye patch and around his eyed and nose were a   
number of scars. He looked about thirty or so and his face was hardened eith hatred. He gave off a sort of essense that hinted   
at an uncontrolable ruthlessness. Still, Relena was determined not to tell him anything.  
"You can ask me what you wish, but I won't tell you anything," She assured him.  
"Oh really, why don't we test this theory of your. What are the locations of the Gundam Pilots?" Colten asked.  
Relena remained silent, looking him straight in the eye.  
"Fine, if your gonna be that way I'll just have to get the answers another way."  
Pulling back his hand, Colten struck Relena across the cheak leaving an angry print.  
Relena flinched but otherwise did nothing. He started hitting her again and again till she was bleeding badly in many   
places but still she did not speak.  
"So that's the way it's gonna be, aye Princess? Fine. If i can't make you tlak I'll do worse, I'll break your spirit. I'll have   
you cowering and whimpering and then I'll return you to your family. They will look at you with disgust at your patheticness, how   
'bout that?" He taunted.  
Relena stayed silent but prayed for help.  
Colten was angered by her silence and hauled her up to place a bruising kiss on her already damaged lips. He tried to   
force his way into her mouth but Relena bit his tongue. Yelping in pain, he again smacked her.  
"You little bitch, your gonna pay for that." He threw her on the bed and started tearing at her clothing and still Relena   
wouldn't submit.  
As he forced entrance to her womb, silent tears ran down her cheaks.  
"Heero, save me."  
  
-Part 2-  
  
Heero walked along the streets, his ears open, hoping that someone might mention Relena. It had been a month and still   
there was no sign of her. His latest lead had brought him to colony L-1, his home colony.  
Heero continued walking along until he reached the motel he was staying at. Entering his room, he went straight to his   
computer to Vidphone duo at the Preventers Headquarters. Dialing the number, Duo's face soon appeared on the screen.  
"Hey Heero," Duo said.  
"Hi," He responded.  
"Any information for us?"  
"My recent lead brought me to L-1. Rumors say that the P.A.P. base is here. I haven't heard anything about Relena yet,   
though, and that's what's bothering me," Heero answered.  
"Weel, it's better than nothing." Duo paused, "You're really worried about her aren't you Heero?"  
Heero lowered his head. "I love her. I was suppose to protect her, but i couldn't back then and I don't want to fail her   
now."  
"You'll find her my friend. If any one can, you can." Duo reassured him.  
"Thanks pal," Heerp told him.  
"Alright, keep up the great work and remember to send updates," Duo reminded.  
The two friends said good-bye's and hung up soon after.  
Heero sighed as he settled into the bed.  
  
***  
  
Relena hugged the sheet around her bruised and battered body closer. Slowly, she limped along the shadows. He was   
finally asleep and she needed to get away. She'd been trapped for about a month or so ans finally she could escape, but could she   
got home? she felt dirty, used. She felt human no longer. She was hungry. She had refused to eat once she had found out that   
they had been drugging her food.  
Relena felt degraded, no longer worthy of living. She hurt, every cell in her body was screeming in pain, yet she continued  
on.  
Finally she found the exit and for the first time since she had been abducted she saw the outside. she took a deep   
breathe, letting the fresh air flow into her lungs. Stumbling, she fell to her knees but still she kept on moving, along the streets,   
rocks burrowing into her flesh.  
After about three hours of crawling the blood loss and lack of food got to her and she dropped into a dismal blacknedd in   
the back of a rundown motel.  
  
***  
  
Someone was screeming. Heero jumped from bed and ran outside.  
Two men were standing over someone in a bloody white sheet. From the screem it sounded like a girl. The men were   
kicking and yelling at her.  
"You bitch! Did you really think you could get away!" One taunted with a swift kick to her stomach.  
Heero did the first thing he could think of. He pulled out his gun and cocked it.  
The two men suddenly stopped at the familiar sound and turned toward him.  
"Move away," Heero ordered.  
"Who do you think you are punk? This doesn't involve you."  
"I said move away," He repeated.  
One of the men grabbed the girl and they both took off. Heero shot down the one holding onto the girl and let the other   
get away.  
Heero walked over and moved the bosy off the girl. She was crying.  
"Leave me alon, please don't touch me," she begged hoarsly, curling into a little ball.  
"Shh...I won't hurt you," Heero said gently as he moved her arms out of the way.  
In that bruised as battered face, were familiar eyes.  
"Oh, my god...It's Relena."  
Heero eyes were wide with shock as he lifter his beloved's limp body in his arms and carried her inside.  
"Dear lord, what have they done to you Relena?"  
  
***  
  
"No, no! Please, not again. stop touching me!," Relena moaned in her nightmares. Heero sat down beside her on the   
bed, enfolding her in his arms.  
"Shh... it's okay love. Nobody's going to hurt you again. I swear it," Heero whispered. After a few moments, she calmed   
down. Heero stood up and turned on his computer. Using the Vidphone he dialed Preventers HQ.  
"Duo, I've found her."  
  
-Part 3-  
  
"You found her?! Heero thats great!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Duo, I think she was raped, in fact, I'm certain she was," Heero told him.  
"What?!"  
"Duo, I found her naked, wrapped in a bloody white sheet. Her face is bruised and cut up and her body is black and blue   
in...intimate places. She's lost a lot of weight and blood."  
"Oh dear, not good. Zechs is gonna shoot someone," Duo chattered.  
"Not before I do."  
"Alright. Heero, i'm going to pass on all this information and get back to ya later."  
"Okay Duo. Send Wufei and Sally with the copter, but wait a few hours. Bye."  
After hanging up, Heero went to check on Relena.  
He sat down beside her and gently brushed the hair from her eyes. He then watched as her eyes fluttered open and....  
she screamed.  
  
***  
  
Relena opened her eyes to see a blurry face infront of her and screamed.  
"No, don't touch me, please just leave me alone. I'll never tell you where the pilots are!" She cried as she curled into a   
protective ball and tears gathered in her eyes.. She felt a hand, surprizingly gentle, on her shoulder and cringed.  
"Relena, it's okay, it's me. I won't hurt you, you're safe," A familiar voice said as he gathered her in his arms.  
Relena turned herself to face her savior. "He-h-heero?" She asked causiously as her vision cleared.  
"Yes, it's me love. Shh...it's okay. Are you hungry?"  
Relena nodded, keeping the sheet around her in a death grip.  
Heero stood up and walked to the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying a tray that had some pancakes and juice   
on it.  
"Breakfast is served," He said with a smile as he placed the tray in front of her.  
Relena ate her breakfast in silence. It bothered Heero to see her this scared. Her eyes kept darting around the room as   
if the man who had done this to her would be back any moment.  
When Relena finished, Heero took the tray back to the kitchen. When he came back, he sat down beside her trying to   
ignore the fact that fear lept into her eyes the moment he got close to her.  
"Relena, do you want to talk about what happened?" Heero asked gently.  
Relena immediatly shook her head no. Heero sighed but accepted her decision. Once she was ready, she would talk.  
"Could you at least give me a name?" He asked.  
"Colten Arashi," She bit out and almost out of nowhere she started shivering again, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.  
Heero got up and phoned Duo.  
"Hey, sup?"  
"Tell Sally and Wufei not to head out here today. I'm going to move Relena to another location tonight and I want you to   
attack tomorrow afternoon. The P.A.P. base seems to be an old wharehouse and I have the leaders name: Colten Arashi," Heero   
responded.  
"Okay, why don't you want to bring Relena back yet?"  
"I owe her a favor," Heero answered.  
"I trust you Heero, everyhting will be taken care of. Good luck," Duo said.  
After the phone call Heero walked back into the room where Relena was. She was finally sleeping somewhat peacefully.   
Gently lifting her in his arms, Heero carried her to car. He gathered some clothing and other supplies and then he drove off with  
his love to heal her wounded soul, just as she had done for him.   
  
-Part 4-  
  
Relena opened her eyes and looked around. She was somewhere unfamiliar but she didn't bother to reason why. Closing   
her eyes, she drifted off into another reckless slumber.  
  
***  
  
He heard her scream again. Heero dropped the firewood he had been carrying and rushed back into the cabin. He found   
Relena thrashing on the bed, moaning and crying. He gathered her in his arms and held her close, stroking her back gently.  
Relena's crys soon softened and Heero kept a strong hold on her. As if suddenly relizing she was safe, Relena's nightmare   
stopped and her eyes fluttered open.  
"He-heero?" She questioned.  
"I'm here love, it's okay," Heero reassured her and then kissed her forehead.  
Relena held on to him as she started sobbing. "Oh Heero! It was so terrible. He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept   
touching me and pinching me and hurting me. He told me that if he couldn't get any information out of me then he was going to   
break my spirit. I hurt all over, I feel so dirty," She confessed. As Heero continued to hold her, Relena started to telling him the   
whole story about how Colten had come every night and raped her repeatedly. Beating her till she couldn't move.  
"I was so scared Heero, but somehow I knew you would save me," She told him.  
"That man is never going to touch you again," He told her.  
"Why did you finally come back, why did you bring me here?" Relena asked quietly.  
"I owe you a favor. You saved my soul, I'm going to save yours." He said.  
"Heero what are you talking about?"  
"I need to explain a lot. When I first met you, I was hell bent on being the perfect soldier. I was emotionless and cold."  
"I knew there was something different about you, your eyes, they're warmer...kinder," Relena pondered aloud.  
Heero continued. "You came into my life and turned my world upsidedown. you made me feel things I couldn't explain   
and it scared me, so I ran. From the emotions, from you. I have spent the last five years turning my life around. I learned to   
smile and laugh. I learned to be happy and sad. I stopped running from my feelings. I didn't like my perfect-soldier-self. I've   
changed, I've learned to embrace what I feel." Heero smiled down on her. Pulling her closer he kised her lips gently, once, twice   
again and the more passionatly. Soon the were both caught in the moment, stripping each other to their skin. Suddenly Relena   
came to her senses. She jumped away and started to protest but Heero put a finger to her lips to stop her words.  
"Don't be afraid Relena, it's only me. Let me heal your wounded soul, let me love you," Heo whispered.  
Relena embraced him holding on for dear life. Heero kissed every inch of her bruised and battered body, worshiping it all.  
When they finally joined as one, it was beautiful. Fire works exploded and the healed soulmates floated back to earth in   
each other's arms.   
"Don't you see Relena? When you really make love, it's beautiful," Her told her with a warm smile.  
"I know that now," She responded.  
"Ai shiteru, Relena. I shall love you till my last dying breathe for the perfect soldier is no more. There's only a human   
man."  
Relena cried from happiness as Heero put his heart in her hands so she did the same.  
"Ai shiteru Heero. Forever our souls shall intertwine, forever and always my love."  
  
-Eplogue-  
  
Heero and Relena were married in the Sanc Kingdom amonth after sharing their souls. The P.A.P. corporation was   
history and once again, pacifism was at it's stongest.  
When people asked why Heero had taken so long to come back and join with his beloved, he and his wife would share a   
secret smile and he would always respond: "I had to learn to return a favor." 


End file.
